Campaigns: 2011 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2011 will be listed here. The Council's Plea December 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Council of Three Hammers, now responsible for the dark iron dwarves loyal to Moria Thaurissan, called upon Stormwind to aid in reclaiming Blackrock Mountain from the Shadow Horde and the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer. Led by Sir Tenevus Stromheart, the regiment beat back the cult and delved deep into the bowels of the mountain - engaging an avatar of Ragnaros himself. Securing victory alongside the Dwarven Vanguard, the regiment earned the trust of the Dark Iron Clan. Ribbon: The Baulvet Crisis November 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Baulvet Crisis was the series of events involving Lord Terick Baulvet of the Stormwind Army. In the name of loyalty to the Grand Alliance, Lord Terick made attacks upon the Clergy of the Holy Light and any who questioned his actions. The clergy eventually issued for the Excommunication of Terick Baulvet, prompting further conflict, including the arrest and state-sponsored defrocking of Johannes Moorwhelp. Lord Baulvet was ultimately slain in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City by an arrow shot by Salley Poe in the midst of a mob - thus ending the crisis. Ribbon: Ashenvale Defense November 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Garrosh Hellscream's advance on the night elven settlements of Ashenvale prompted the Grand Alliance to deploy in force to counter the Horde. Stormwind, Ironforge, Kul Tiras and Gnomeregan all contributed to the effort, landing hundreds of troops on the western coast. Together, the Alliance devastated the Horde's forces and halted their efforts in the region. Ribbon: Jungle Fever September 2011 - October 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After the Westridge Fleet was scuttled by the Grom'gol Navy, the regiment was forced to fend for themselves in the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale. Regrouping and gathering support from the frontier guard, the regiment was able to launch an effective attack on Grom'gol. Hranu Hawktotem, Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe, was captured during the battle and executed for his war crimes. When the regiment was attacked by the trolls of Zul'Gurub, they made a tentative Alliance with the Shadowdrum Tribe of trolls to lay siege to the troll city and defeat its god-king. Ribbon: Aid to Quel'danil August 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Marching on from their successes in the Arathi Highlands, the regiment met with the high elves of Quel'danil Lodge to render support in the region. The regiment ventured throughout the Hinterlands and engaged several bands of forest trolls. Together with their elven allies, the regiment nearly wiped out the troll population - but was recalled to Stormwind to contend with the rising threat of Zul'Gurub. Ribbon: Arathi Reinforcements August 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment moved north into the Arathi Highlands and joined the League of Arathor in their efforts to reclaim their home. Fighting against the Alterac Syndicate, Crushridge Ogre Clan, and the New Horde based out of Hammerfall, the regiment made significant gains for the Grand Alliance in the region. After securing the chapel of Stromgarde Keep, the regiment marched north - pledging to return and finish what they had started. Ribbon: Securing the Wetlands July 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Following their tour of duty in the realm of Stormwind, the regiment was sent to aid their northern allies. Starting in the Wetlands, the regiment supported the local Ironforge guard in their fight against the cult of the Twilight's Hammer and the entrenched Dragonmaw Clan of orcs. Upon reaching the Thandol Span, the regiment was attacked by Horde forces seeking to control the bridge. The regiment emerged victorious and moved on to the Arathi Highlands. Ribbon: Westfall Reconstruction July 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Ravaged by the Cataclysm, the people of Westfall struggled to pick up the pieces of their homes and farms. The regiment deployed alongside the Westfall Brigade to offer relief and security. The resurgence of the Defias Brotherhood put the regiment on the defensive as the local population turned against the forces of Stormwind. What little progress the regiment made in the region was upended by rebellion. Ribbon: Surwich Defense June 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Reports of blood elven activity in the Blasted Lands prompted the first regiment to deploy to the Gilnean settlement of Surwich to reinforce its defenses. The Dominion of the Sun, a militant blood elven organization, launched an attack on Surwich and the regiment's forces from the Sunveil Excursion. The regiment was overwhelmed by the attack and Surwich was burned to the ground. Only when the Stormwind Navy intervened was the regiment able to aid in the town's reconstruction. Ribbon: Twilight Threats May 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Returned home from their long deployment to Kalimdor, the regiment was faced with the unchecked devastation wrought by the cult of the Twilight's Hammer. The regiment pursued and fought the cultists throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind, discovering that several former members of the Cult of Ner'zhul had joined the Twilight cult. Though the cult was eventually routed in Duskwood, blood elves were sighted and led a chase into Karazhan--where, beset by ghosts, they were slain. Ribbon: The Battlescar March 2011 - May 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Horde’s unprovoked assaults on Alliance lands prompted King Varian Wrynn to deploy the first regiment to return the favor and bring the war back to the Horde’s doorstep. After a shipwreck en route on the shores of the flooded Thousand Needles, the regiment recovered in Theramore and pressed on through the Barrens. The regiment engaged the Kor'kron Legion at the Battlescar and secured victory despite suffering heavy casualties. Marching north into Durotar, the regiment reinforced Tiragarde Keep and successfully defended it against a siege. Ribbon: Elementium Dawn February 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: A cooperative of master smiths formed by the Mountain Guard, the Elementium Dawn dedicated themselves to forging weapons to slay the mad Black Dragonflight and its aspect, Deathwing. The first regiment assisted them in an expedition into Deepholm to retrieve the Blood of Deathwing amongst other rare smithing reagents. The expedition proved successful, allowing the Elementium Dawn to forge several legendary weapons. Amongst the weapons forged was Draig’kalar, a sword bestowed upon Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Ribbon: Northeron February 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Pushing north from Dun Morogh, the regiment lent their aid to the besieged hill dwarves of Northeron. Trudging throughout the then-named "Twilight Highlands," the regiment engaged the cult of the Twilight's Hammer and the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs alongside their dwarven allies. The regiment joined the forces of the Grand Alliance as they struggled against the New Horde at the dwarven capital of Thundermar. The Alliance withstood the siege, forcing the Horde to remain in Bloodgulch. Ribbon: Ironforge Defense January 2011 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Horde, emboldened by the Cataclysm, marched on Ironforge and laid siege to its gates. The regiment answered the call and aided the dwarves in breaking the siege and driving their forces out of Dun Morogh. While in the wintry vallies, the regiment assisted the dwarves in their fight against the frost trolls and dark iron cultists that emerged following the Cataclysm. The Alliance pressed north to Dun Algaz, liberating it from the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns